


I don't want you to hurt

by KidScrappy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aobajohsai loses their match against Karasuno and Oikawa can't really deal with that right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want you to hurt

They lost.

Their last game in their last high school championship and they lost and Hajime is standing in the doorway of the locker room with his hands balled into tight fists at his sides while he watches the only other person in the room. 

Oikawa is doubled over on a bench in front of his locker with his face pressed between his knees and his arms wrapped around his head as if to completely cut himself off from the outside world while he mutters something to himself. Hajime can’t hear what he’s saying but he’s known Oikawa for long enough to make an educated guess.

He sighs, trying to calm down the heart that seems about ready to jump out of his chest in a flurry of emotions he’s too upset to be able to tell apart anymore. He had been counting on them winning the spring tournament, they all had, but none more so than their captain. Which is why Hajime takes a step forward. His own breakdown can wait, his best friend needs him now.

“Oi, Shittykawa, they’re waiting for you outside.” He tries, on the off chance that reminding Oikawa that he is the captain and needs to be there for his team would jolt Oikawa out of his slump. 

Oikawa continues to talk to the floor as if he hasn’t even notice Hajime coming in. Figures. Hajime takes the remaining couple of steps to end up standing right in front of him and lightly kicks at Oikawa’s foot with his own to get his attention. Oikawa stops in the middle of his sentence and moves his arms down to grip the edges of the bench instead, and although his face remains pressed to his knees Hajime knows he’s listening now. 

“Come on, your team needs you.” Hajime says and he assumes Oikawa actually replies to him but it’s so soft that he can’t pick up a single word. He thinks he should be a lot more annoyed by this than he actually is. “I can’t hear you like that.”

And instead of complaining or whining Oikawa just lifts his head a little while still avoiding actually looking at Hajime. “I let you down.” He repeats his earlier words, still soft and mostly muttered under his breath but easy enough for Hajime to pick up in an empty locker room while listening intently. 

“Hah?” Because hearing those words doesn’t make them make sense.

“I let you all down.” Oikawa clarifies, a little louder. There’s a hitch in his voice that tugs at Hajime’s already raw heart.

“What does that _mean_? You didn’t let anyone down.” At those words Oikawa’s head finally snaps up to look at him. Oikawa’s usually crafted hair is mussed up and sticking to his forehead with sweat and Hajime would make fun of him for looking like that if it wasn’t for the way his mouth was pulled into a grimace, as if his lips weren’t sure with what to do instead of smiling that fake smile. Oikawa’s eyes are wild and clouded over by tears which threaten to spill out, but he holds them back by sheer willpower.

“I’m your captain.” It comes out as a snarl, teeth clearly visible and jaw shaking with suppressed emotions. “If we lose it’s my fault. Mine, and no one else’s.”

Hajime keeps his nails short but he can still feel them digging dangerously sharp into the flesh of his palms now. He releases his fist for a split second to gather some of the material of his shorts in his hands so he doesn’t have to worry about embedding his nails into his palm.

“That’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.” He can see the pain flash behind Oikawa’s eyes and sees his mouth open to give a retort but Hajime is not about to even give him the opportunity. “Volleyball is a team sport, you idiot. Even you wouldn’t be able to lose a game all on your own with a whole team right next to you on the court.”

Oikawa bites his lip. “A team is only as strong as it’s leader.” He spits out a moment later and Hajime lurches forward to clamp his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders instead, digging his fingers into his shoulder blades and holding him there so Oikawa won’t be able to turn away from him.

“You’re the biggest narcissistic _douchebag_ I’ve ever met, how can you even be that full of yourself? Just because you are the captain doesn’t mean you’re the only capable person on this fucking team! You spent the last three years working your ass off to get here and now you won’t even acknowledge the guys that stood with you? They’re standing right outside that door, just as upset as you are, waiting for their captain to get his fucking shit together and tell them that they put up a great fight and that they’ll do better next time!” 

Hajime’s breathing is coming heavy now and he can feel something trickle down his cheeks and jaw. He releases one hand from it’s vice grip on Oikawa’s shoulder to angrily wipe his tears away. Now is not the time for him to be crying. Oikawa might be speechless for the first time since he learned how to talk in full sentences and Hajime can’t even enjoy it. 

Oikawa stares at him, eyes focused and unblinking and a little blood appearing on his lip from where he bit it earlier. He threads his free hand through his already thoroughly mussed up hair and sinks down on his knees in front of the bench to properly face Oikawa.

“Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t mean it that way.” He says, voice finally calm again now. “You didn’t let anyone down. Just because the other guys were stronger doesn’t mean you didn’t give it everything you had and then some, you know?” And as if those were the words he had been waiting for Oikawa finally stops grimacing and his face slides into the ugly crying mode Hajime is more used to. Tears stream down his cheeks and mingle with sweat and snot while he tries to keep the sobbing under control.

A quietly croaked out “Iwa-chan…” is enough to finally cause Hajime to move his hands from his own hair and Oikawa’s shoulder to his jaw and even though his best friend has never looked less attractive than he does right now he leans in to close the tiny bit of space still left between them to press a soft, clumsy kiss to Oikawa’s lips. He only stays there for a few seconds before he is already pulling back just far enough to lean his forehead against Oikawa’s. 

“You did well.” Because if he doesn’t say it now he will never say it and it’s the only thing Oikawa needs to hear right now. Oikawa moves past sobbing and straight to outright wailing as he lets himself fall forward to bury his face in the crook between Hajime’s neck and shoulder. His hands come up to grip the back of Hajime’s sweat-soaked jersey and he let’s out an endless stream of “Iwa-chan”s in between muffled cries.

Hajime wraps one of his hands around Oikawa’s waist while keeping the other at his neck rubbing soothing circles against the sensitive skin and buries his mouth in the other boy’s soft hair to repeat his earlier words for as long as Oikawa needs to hear them.

The rest of the team can wait a few more minutes.


End file.
